For joonmyeonn
by Keytombe
Summary: "Kim Joonmyeon bukan seorang manusia, dia malaikat" - Do Kyungsoo


Butiran putih itu jatuh perlahan diantara pepohonan yang sudah kehilangan daun-daunnya, kemudian menutupi jalanan yang dilalui oleh orang-orang, tapak-tapak kaki mulai terlihat diantara lautan putih salju itu. Diantara orang orang yang terlihat sibuk itu, ada sesosok yang terlihat mengenakan seragam musim dingin dari salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang terbilang elit. Sosok itu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, seakan hendak menggapai salju yang kini mulai menghinggapinya satu persatu.

"wuah salju itu benar-benar indah, putih, murni, seperti wakil ketua osis yang kemarin hihi" kali ini sosok itu terkikik geli saat menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan

Kemudian sosok berambut hitam itu melirik kearah jam tangan yang hinggap manis di pergelangan sebelah kirinya, dan mata besar itu membulat seketika saat menyadari waktu yang telah berlalu

"Mwo? Sudah jam segini? Aish Kyungsoo, masa kau telat lagi sih di sekolah baru" gumam sosok yang menyebut dirinya 'Kyungsoo' itu sebelum berlari secepat kilat menuju tempat yang seharusnya ia tuju sedari tadi

Do Kyungsoo, siswa kelas dua ini bersyukur saat ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya tepat waktu, walau dengan napas yang tersengal akibat lari sekuat tenaga yang ia lakukan. Setelah memeriksa kerapihan penampilannya, Kyungsoo, begitu biasanya ia disapa, melangkah masuk kearah sekolah barunya yang terbilang besar ini.

Ya, sekolah baru, Kyungsoo tidaklah bersekolah disini semenjak kelas satu, ia bukan warga Seoul sebulan yang lalu, namun kepindah tugasan ayahnya lah yang membawanya menuju pusat dari Negara Korea Selatan ini. Sedikit sulit memang beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya ini, terutama dalam hal sekolah. Ia bukan seseorang yang berasal dari kalangan 'high class' sehingga tidaklah heran apabila ia sedikit merasa asing disini.

Kepindahannya kesini disambut oleh sang wakil ketua osis yang langsung menarik perhatiannya dalam sekejap, Kim Joonmyeon, sosok yang berparas lembut dan memiliki senyum hangat bagai malaikat ini berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati. Ia tahu, seseorang semacam Joonmyeon ini, tidak mungkin ia dapat, tapi toh, bermimpi sedikit tidak akan menyakitkan bukan?. Hari pertamanya ini diisi dengan tur berkeliling sekolah, tentu dengan sang wakil ketua osis sebagai pemandunya. Sedikit kecewa saat ia melihat Joonmyeon hyung, ya, wakil ketua osis ini lebih tua darinya, terlihat tidak berniat untuk memandunya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat sosok yang begitu sempurna itu dari jauh.

Ia kira, hari itu, ia tak akan mungkin melihat Joonmyeon lebih sempurna lagi dari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo salah. Saat Joonmyeon membalikan tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan adik kelasnya itu, terlihatlah sosok malaikat yang lebih sempurna lagi di mata Kyungsoo, dengan sinar mentari yang menyelusup lewat celah jendela sekolah, senyum yang terkembang di bibir, uluran tangan dan suara yang lembut sambil berkata "Hey, kita belum sempat berkenalan, namaku Kim Joonmyeon, salam kenal". Kyungsoo berharap saat itu ia membawa tabung oksigen, karena saat itu juga, napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat sosok indah di hadapannya. Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo tidak lagi bermimpi, tapi ia benar-benar menaruh hati pada sang wakil ketua osis

Saat ia mengenal sang wakil ketua osis itu lebih jauh, ya, memang bukan mengenal secara langsung, melainkan melihat semua akun jejaring sosial milik sang malaikat itu (kalian boleh menyebutnya stalking kalau mau), ia tahu, sosok sempurna itu tidaklah sesempurna yang ia pikir pada awalnya. Joonmyeon tidaklah semurni yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, ia terlihat beberapa kali memajang foto Sooyoung, member Girls Generation di twitternya. Joonmyeon juga tidak sebaik yang ia kira, terlihat dari beberapa postingan dari Joonmyeon yang kesal terhadap suatu hal. Sebut Kyungsoo bodoh, sebut Kyungsoo gila, tapi hal-hal kecil yang menunjukkan ketidaksempurnaan Joonmyeon inilah yang membuatnya semakin jatuh hati pada sang wakil ketua osis.

-nnnnnn-

Manusia memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah puas, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo, untuk apa setiap hari ia membuka jejaring sosial miliknya hanya untuk melihat apa yang Joonmyeon lakukan tanpa berkomunikasi sedikit pun. Ya, manusia memang serakah, itulah yang melatarbelakangi Kyungsoo untuk mengajak Joonmyeon berbincang di akun twitternya ini. Hanya sekedar kata 'Hi' yang ia tunjukkan pada Joonmyeon, tak berharap akan dibalas, oke, itu bohong, Kyungsoo berharap Joonmyeon membalasnya, sayang, pil pahit harus ia terima saat ia mengecek mention dan ternyata tak ada balasan dari pujaan hatinya.

Tidak, seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak akan menyerah hanya karena ini. Maka saat istirahat tiba, ia kembali memulai percakapan dengan wakil ketua osis itu, kali ini dengan kalimat yang menurutnya lebih panjang dibanding sebelumnya, ya, dengan kalimat "Hello Joonmyeon sunbae, terima kasih sudah memandu ku berkeliling sekolah dua minggu yang lalu ", dan ia segera menyimpan ponsel miliknya itu, ia tak akan berharap lagi untuk Joonmyeon membalasnya, karena itu, saat teman sekelasnya mengajak menuju kantin, ia terima dengan senang hati.

Iseng, ya, Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan beberapa kali pada dirinya sendiri itulah alasan yang melatar belakanginya untuk membuka akun twitternya sepulang sekolah. Dan saat ia berbaring di ranjang miliknya itu, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sebuah balasan dari Joonmyeon. Memang hanya berisi "sama-sama, itu memang tugasku sebagai wakil ketua osis ^^", tapi balasan ini cukup untuk membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh dari ranjangnya ini.

"is it real?" Kyungsoo menepuk pipinya beberapa kali "ah sakit, jadi ini benar-benar terjadi!" tinju di udara merupakan perayaan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo "Ayo Kyungsoo, buat dia jadi milikmu" kemudian ia terdiam beberapa saat "ah ani, terlalu jauh, yah semoga saja setidaknya dia mengenalku" kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan membalas dengan penuh semangat obrolan yang ia lakukan bersama Joonmyeon di jejaring sosial itu

Sebulan sudah ia memulai percakapan dengan sang wakil ketua osis itu, sedikit tegur sapa dan senyuman pun sudah ia dapatkan saat berpapasan dengan Joonmyeon. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang serakah, ia ingin memiliki malaikat itu, tapi saat ia kembali berpikir, kenyataan seakan menamparnya, ia bukan siapa-siapa di mata Joonmyeon, ia bukan seseorang yang dekat dengan Joonmyeon, seperti sang ketua osis, Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo juga bukan seseorang yang patut dikagumi seperti Krystal, sang sekretaris osis, Kyungsoo juga bukan seseorang yang terkenal seperti murid kelas satu, Huang Zitao. Hembusan napas kecewa seakan menandakan suasana hati Kyungsoo yang memikirkan kenyataan yang jauh dari harapannya.

"Kau tau, di pagi sedingin ini, tidak baik melamun sendirian dibawah pohon seperti ini, kau bisa sakit Do Kyungsoo" terdengar suara lembut yang dapat Kyungsoo kenali dalam sekejap, ya, suara dari Kim Joonmyeon

"e eh? Hyung?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendapati sang malaikat yang kini terbalut dengan syal dan pakaian yang serba tebal itu berdiri di sampingnya

"aigoo, kau tau tidak kalau kau lucu sekali saat membulatkan matamu seperti itu?" tangan Joonmyeon terulur sebelum mecubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas "neomu kyeowo"

Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya, tangan itu, tangan lembut itu kini menyentuh pipinya yang ia yakin, saat ini pasti semerah tomat "go gomawo hyung"

"hahaha jangan malu-malu begitu, kau itu ternyata sama lucunya dengan di twitter" kemudian tangan Joonmyeon berpindah untuk mengacak surai hitam milik Kyungsoo "jangan terlalu imut seperti ini, berbahaya Kyung"

"Kyung?" Kyungsoo memandang Joonmyeon heran, "aku?"

"Hahaha tentu saja Do Kyungsoo, memangnya pohon ini bernama Kyungsoo hm?" kemudian Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada adik kelasnya itu membuat Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, "Hah, kau itu kalau berbicara dengan seseorang, tatap matanya, tidak sopan kalau kau menunduk begitu"

"Ma maaf Joonmyeon sunbae"

"Hey kenapa memanggilku seperti itu, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan hyung, seperti tadi" surai hitam itu kembali diacak Joonmyeon "masuklah, sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai, aku masuk duluan ok? Sampai nanti Kyung~" kemudian wakil ketua osis itu melambaikan tangan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pelan memasuki gedung sekolah

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon dibelakangnya ini, dihembuskannya napas frustasi itu hingga terlihat kepulan asap yang keluar, sebelum memandangi sosok Joonmyeon yang semakin menjauh

"you make me crazy Kim Joonmyeon" gumamnya perlahan

-nnnnnnn-

Bukan, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang penyendiri, bukan pula seseorang dengan jiwa yang melankolis, hanya saja ia berdiri disamping jendela sekolah yang besarnya bahkan melebihi tubuhnya ini, demi melihat sang pujaan hati, yang sudah membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Namun seketika moodnya hari ini drop, ketika melihat Joonmyeon tertawa bersama dengan orang lain, tawa yang bahkan tidak pernah ditunjukkan Joonmyeon padanya, tawa yang selalu ia harapkan ada di bibir Joonmyeon saat berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak menginginkan Joonmyeon menjadi sosok sempurna dihadapannya, karena ia menyukai ketidaksempurnaan Joonmyeon.

"haah" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya kecewa

Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu, hari dimana ia sadar mengenai keberadaan Kim Jongin, siswa kelas satu yang begitu terkenal di sekolah ini, bagaimana tidak? Sebagai ace dari tim basket sendiri, tidak mungkin seorang Jongin tidak dikelilingi penggemar. Karena itu, ia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Jongin akan menyatakan suka pada seorang Kyungsoo. Tidak, atau lebih tepatnya belum, Kyungsoo belum menjawabnya. Mungkinkah Joonmyeon akan menyukainya suatu saat nanti? Sosok itu terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai, bahkan Joonmyeon seakan tidak menganggap kehadiran Kyungsoo special.

"Should I give up on you, Kim Joonmyeon?" gumam Kyungsoo perlahan

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, mata indah itu kini memandang tepat kearahnya, sosok sempurna itu mendongakan kepalanya, bertemu pandang secara langsung. Kyungsoo memandang sosok yang menatapnya itu dengan sedikit lirih sebelum tersenyum riang dan melambaikan tangannya hingga Joonmyeon membalas senyumannya dan kemudian berlalu

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lepas darimu, hah, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hyung?" lirih Kyungsoo perlahan sebelum bergegas menemui Jongin

Ya, entah sampai kapan ia harus menunggu, tapi ia tak bisa menyerah akan malaikatnya itu sekarang, ia tidak bisa, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu jatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Joonmyeon

Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka ternyata Luhan, sang ketua osis mengenalnya dan langsung menariknya saat ia selesai berbicara dengan Jongin. Kening Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut, ada apa ketua osis yang tidak kalah sempurna dengan Joonmyeon ini, ah iya Kyungsoo baru ingat, hampir semua anggota osis memang terlihat sempurna, mengajak ah tidak lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Sunbae! Luhan sunbae! Ada apa ini?" Kyungsoo memang tidak melawan, toh Luhan adalah ketua osis, tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam padanya bukan?

"Sudah ikut saja, nanti juga kau akan berterima kasih padaku Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan sambil tetap menatap lurus kedepan

"Berterima kasih? Untuk apa? dan bagaimana sunbae bisa tau namaku?"

Luhan berhenti seketika, membuat Kyungsoo menubruk punggungnya "Pertama, jangan bertanya lagi. Kedua, kalau kau penasaran lihat saja nanti. Ketiga, tentu saja aku tau nama orang yang saat ini menjadi perbincangan hangat di antara anggota osis, lagipula aku ini ketua osis, mana mungkin aku tidak tau mengenai profil murid baru sepertimu Kyungsoo. Nah sekarang, diam dan ikuti saja"

Kyungsoo pun menutup mulutnya saat itu juga hingga ia melihat tempat ia berada saat ini. Pepohonan yang sudah hilang daunnya, salju yang menutupi tanah hingga terlihat seperti lautan putih, ya, saat ini mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah. Kyungsoo menajamkan matanya, ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa yang berdiri dibawah pohon tempatnya sering menyendiri itu adalah Joonmyeon.

"Aku bersumpah Joonmyeon, kalau kau sampai tidak membawa hasil padahal sudah menyusahkanku seperti ini, aku akan meliburkan diri dari osis selama satu bulan penuh, agar semua pekerjaan ditimpakan kepadamu, ingat itu" kemudian Luhan berlalu sambil bergumam kesal

"hahaha, aku akan ingat itu hyung" ucap Joonmyeon sebelum menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang Kyungsoo yakin, tidaklah gatal "Jadi….hm…maaf sudah meminta waktumu secara paksa Kyung"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok hyung, jadi, ada apa aku dibawa kesini hyung? Apa ada masalah dengan nilai-nilaiku?"

"Bukan! Bukan! Ini bukan masalah sekolah" Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo perlahan, kemudian semakin erat "Ini mengenai kita berdua…ehm aku tau kita belum kenal dan dekat terlalu lama, tetapi aku merasakan yang berbeda saat kita bersama" Joonmyeon terdiam beberapa saat, "maksudku aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat berdua denganmu Kyung"

"o…okay hyung" Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur napasnya, ini semua seakan terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan

"em, so, would you be mine, Do Kyungsoo?" Joonmyeon menatap kearah sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu penuh harap

"hm….." terdapat suatu jeda yang membuat Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan cemas "hahaha, of course, yes I do hyung"

Hari itu, salah satu hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo, karena malaikat yang selama ini berada diluar jangkauannya, kini memeluknya dengan erat….

-nnnnnnn-

Memiliki hubungan yang special dengan orang seistimewa Joonmyeon, memang bukan perkara mudah. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat Joonmyeon yang dikelilingi oleh begitu banyak orang, hingga ia sendiri tak dapat menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangannya itu, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya juga, Joonmyeon tidak menepati janjinya. Sudah berapa kali pula ia memaafkan kekasihnya itu, dengan menopang wajahnya diantara kedua tangan, Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati, jika dalam lima menit Joonmyeon tidak juga datang, lebih baik ia pergi.

Lima menit, baiklah empat menit lima puluh detik dapat dikatakan sebagai lima menit bukan? telah berlalu, dengan segera Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki selama satu jam ini, cukup lelah ia menunggu orang yang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya dibanding dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Namun sepertinya nasib memang sedang mengejeknya, di perjalanan pulang, ia bertemu dengan orang yang telah ia tunggu selama satu jam, seseorang yang ia harap kedatangannya sedari tadi.

Sosok di hadapannya itu tetap terlihat sempurna seperti biasanya, tidak, bahkan terlihat jauh lebih sempurna, dengan syal tebal yang menyelimuti lehernya, membuatnya seperti boneka lucu yang sangat menggoda untuk dipeluk. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bahkan memeluk Joonmyeon, meskipun lelaki di hadapannya ini sudah membuatnya frustasi berkali-kali, mungkin, Kyungsoo memang seorang masochist.

"Kyungsoo~ Mianhae sudah membuatmu menunggu, tadi aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan jadi terlambat untuk menemuimu, aku benar-benar minta maaf kyung" mata penuh kepolosan itu menatapnya lekat, sekilas terlihat penyesalan diantara iris bening itu

"Tidak apa apa hyung, tapi janji, jangan terlambat lagi ne?" senyum tipis terkembang di bibir tebal berwarna pink akibat udara dingin yang menerpa itu

"hahaha ne baby soo~"

"pinky promise?" jemari kelingking kecil milik Kyungsoo diarahkan tepat dihadapan wajah lembut malaikat itu "kau harus berjanji hyung" Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata kekasihnya itu

Joonmyeon mengaitkan jemari kelingkingya sebelum mengecup perlahan bibir pink itu "yes I promise Do Kyungsoo" kembali Joonmyeon mengecup bibir itu "jangan pout seperti itu, kucium nih"

Seketika itu pula wajah Kyungsoo merona bagaikan apel yang siap untuk dipanen sebelum wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangan berlapiskan sarung tangan berwarna hitam itu. Joonmyeon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Tawa Joonmyeon seketika memudarkan semua amarah Kyungsoo, entahlah, Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar jatuh di rengkuhan Kim Joonmyeon. Hari itu pula, untuk entah keberapa kalinya, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menelusuri kota Seoul yang telah sepenuhnya ditutupi butiran putih nan bening itu.

-nnnnnnn-

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo melirik ponsel yang kini berada dalam genggamannya itu, berharap ada sebuah kabar dari wakil osis yang kini telah menjadi miliknya itu. Tiga hari sudah berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada satupun kata yang terucap dari Joonmyeon. Sudah Kyungsoo coba menghubungi namun lagi-lagi pil pahit harus ia telan, tak ada satupun balasan dari Joonmyeon. Hembusan napas terdengar jelas dari bibir Kyungsoo, inilah resiko memiliki seseorang yang super sibuk sebagai pacar. Bel masuk bahkan sudah berbunyi, menandakan istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir, dan lagi-lagi hanya helaan napas yang dapat ia keluarkan.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah acuh tak acuh dengan materi yang saat ini sedang diberikan oleh Noh songsaenim, jarinya hanya mengetuk-ngetuk bulpoin yang ada di tangannya itu ke meja secara perlahan. Mata bulat itu sesekali melirik kearah jendela yang menghadap kearah halaman belakang, berharap dapat melihat sosok yang telah membuatnya frustasi beberapa hari ini. Pandangannya menajam saat ia melihat Joonmyeon, yang terlihat selalu sempurna dengan seragam musim dingin yang melekat di tubuhnya, kemudian mata besar itu semakin membulat kala tatapannya bertemu dengan sosok sempurna itu, senyuman manis terkembang di wajah Joonmyeon sebelum seseorang, lebih tepatnya Luhan menariknya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

"aish" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal sebelum mencoba fokus akan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, "kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menghubungiku hyung, am I not worth of your time?" bisiknya pelan

Tanpa terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat, deringan bel menandakan sekolah yang sudah usai itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Helaan napas kembali keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo saat melihat ponsel nya tidak menunjukan satu pesan pun yang diterima. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling kelas, tentu saja semuanya sudah keluar, tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman, keluarga atau mungkin kekasihnya. Untuk apa Kyungsoo buru-buru, toh ia masih belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya ini, teman pun tidak ada yang dekat dengannya, betapa ia merindukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, duo comedian yang selalu ada disisinya ini, oke tidak lagi semenjak ia pindah ke kota metropolitan ini, Seoul. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sang wakil ketua osis, jika kekasihnya itu masih tetap tidak menghubunginya hingga malam ini, maka jangan salahkan dia, Do Kyungsoo, apabila mulai besok, ia akan mengacuhkan Joonmyeon sebisa mungkin.

A little revenge won't hurt, right?

-nnnnnnn-

Salah besar bila ada yang mengatakan Joonmyeon adalah manusia biasa, karena ia tau bagaimana caranya mengacaukan pikiran seseorang dengan sempurna. Tekad Kyungsoo untuk mengacuhkan Joonmyeon runtuh seketika saat pagi harinya, sang wakil osis itu berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya dengan penampilan yang sempurna seperti biasanya, ditambah senyum malaikat yang menghiasi bibirnya, serta hanya dengan satu kalimat

"Annyeong chagiya~ tidak keberatan kan kalau kita berangkat bersama mulai hari ini?" oke, itu dua kalimat, ditambah senyuman khasnya dan parfum Joonmyeon yang menginvasi indra penciumannya

"Ani, aku tidak keberatan kok c…chagiya" pertahan Do Kyungsoo pun runtuh, hingga tak kuasa, bibir tebalnya itu membentuk hati ketika tersenyum lebar kearah kekasih hatinya itu

Joonmyeon 4 : Kyungsoo 0

-nnnnnnn-

Butiran butiran kecil berwarna putih itu jatuh perlahan, memenuhi bumi yang kini telah berubah, terlihat begitu bersih dengan partikel-partikel putih bernama salju yang menutupinya. Pepohonan yang sudah lama tanggal daunnya itu pun tak luput dari butiran kecil itu, merekat kuat diantara dahan-dahannya. Lampu jalanan menerangi keadaan malam yang saat ini terlihat begitu indah, menemani orang-orang atau lebih tepatnya pasangan dengan mantel tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Terlihat seseorang dengan mantel biru yang menutupi tubuhnya, serta headphone hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya itu duduk di bangku taman dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo! Maaf aku terlambat lagi" terlihat seseorang yang berdiri dengan sedikit tertunduk dan napas tersengal menghampiri sosok dengan mantel biru itu

"….." tanpa berkata apapun, Kyungsoo, sosok dengan mantel biru itu langsung memeluk orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, kekasih hatinya, Joonmyeon

"Kyung?" mata Joonmyeon melebar melihat tingkah Kyungsoo sebelum senyum terkembang di wajahnya dan kedua lengannya memeluk erat sosok di dalam rengkuhannya ini

"Kau menyebalkan hyung" Kyungsoo belum mau beranjak dari posisinya saat ini, kalau bisa, mungkin ia akan selamanya seperti ini

"hahaha, tapi kau kangen padaku kan Kyung?"

"…." Sosok dengan surai hitam itu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan sebelum menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon dan… menggigitnya

"aw aw" Joonmyeon merintih pelan sebelum melepaskan jemarinya, "kenapa kau menggigitku?" Joonmyeon memandang Kyungsoo heran

"karena kau menyebalkan, aku bisa memberimu seribu satu alasan mengapa aku menyebutmu menyebalkan"

"hey! Kalau memang menyebalkan, mengapa kau masih mencintaiku hm?" senyuman mengejek itu terlukis samar di bibir Joonmyeon

"karena aku memiliki satu alasan. Karena aku mencintaimu" kemudian kecupan itu mendarat di bibir Joonmyeon dengan perlahan, "I love you, Kim Joonmyeon"

"I love you more, Do Kyungsoo"

-nnnnnnn-

"Kim Joonmyeonn bukan seorang manusia, dia malaikat, malaikat yang telah mencuri hati seseorang dan menyimpannya sesuka dirinya. Ya, Joonmyeon adalah seorang malaikat yang egois" - Do Kyungsoo

-Completed-

Oke, semoga kau suka ne joonmyeonn :) 사랑해요김준면 ~ Happy 9th monthsary baby~


End file.
